CAMBIOS
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Cada vez que se mudaba de ciudad era exactamente lo mismo y al querer hacer un nuevo cambio con respeto a andar de ciudad en ciudad decidió que quizás algún pequeño pueblo perdido sería mejor
Hola de nuevo y tan rápido para a como están a acostumbrados a verme, o leerme en este caso.

No. No he cambiado mi amor por Hinata, sigo siendo Hinalover, pero algo llamo mi atención con respecto a esta extraña pareja y bueno, tenemos que atender a la musa o nos abandona y no queremos que eso pase. Es la mayor pesadilla de todo escritor. Bueno eso y que se descomponga la compu.

Listo, sin más bla, bla, bla los dejo leer ya.

Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta historia que publico sin ningún fin de lucro.

* * *

 _ **CAMBIOS**_

Humor de perros. No había otra manera para definir su estado de ánimo. Cada vez que se mudaba de ciudad era exactamente lo mismo y al querer hacer un nuevo cambio con respeto a andar de ciudad en ciudad decidió que quizás algún pequeño pueblo perdido sería mejor, pero bueno solo él tenía la culpa, pues al poco tiempo de instalado se aburría de ver las mismas calles, las mismas personas los mismos lugares, etcétera.

Dio un suspiro al ver su nuevo hogar, pues al viajar con pocas cosas al menos ya todo estaba en donde debía estar, seguía sin ser influenciado por las costumbres de occidente y seguía durmiendo en un futon. Aunque para muchas personas era algo austero para él era muy cómodo y reconfortante, además de sumar el hecho de que al carecer vida social no había gente que lo visitara y agradecía enormemente eso pues no tenía que preocuparse por nada de limpiar, ordenar y esas cosas.

Ahora lo importante era abastecerse de comida para para las próximas semanas y por sobre todo el alimento de su pequeño perro Pakkun. Quien seguramente andaría perdido por el patio de su hogar temporal. La casa en si era grande, demasiado para él, pero también era muy vieja y aunque era de una sola planta y al mero estilo japonés no le incomodaba en absoluto, estaba sobre el nivelo de una rustica carretera de tierra, y antes de llegar a ella había un pequeño arrollo y debía aceptar que el sonido del agua correr era bastante relajante a su parecer.

Viendo que todo estaba en orden tomo su billetera y al ver que Pakkun literalmente pasaba de él decidió salir a buscar algún pequeño supermercado y abastecer su solitaria nevera. Su pelo plateado ondeo un poco al viento al salir completamente de la casa a causa, lo que hizo que inmediatamente subiera su siempre fiel tapabocas negro, arremango un poco más su camisa azul marino y sacudió un poco de polvo de su pantalón de mezclilla.

Camino un poco y al poner apenas un pie sobre el camino algo casi lo atropella.

-¡Cuidado idiota! ¡Pon más atención en el camino!- Sus orbes negras se abrieron ante la sorpresa, no creía que estuviera tan distraído.

El sonido de una bicicleta y la vista de una cabellera castaña larga con un trasero redondo color blanco, por los pantaloncillos cortos que llevaba la ¿Chica? Hicieron regresar su vista al camino. Al parecer llevaba algo de prisa pero no le dio importancia, él quería disfrutar del camino y de la vista, pero ese trasero no lo dejaba ahora con la mente tranquila.

Mientras tanto una castaña pedaleaba tan rápido como podía. Se había quedado dormida y la entrada a su trabajo en la tienda ya había pasado por media hora. Ahora si su jefe se enojaría, pero los entrenamientos en el dojo su tío Gai habían sido por demás extenuantes, tanto que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de peinarse y hacerse su clásico recogido de dos chongos. Vamos que apenas se alcanzó a vestir decentemente, ni siquiera se desayunó. Sentía algo de pena por el hombre de cabello plateado que casi se llevaba de encuentro y que ahora que hacia memoria no había visto nunca.

Pero ahora no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en eso, tenía que apurarse para no ser regañada por su "adorado" jefe. Cabe señalar que dicho jefe no era otro que su ex compañero de universidad, le jodia enormemente que alguien que solo era mayor que ella por meses le llamara la atención, así que llegando a la pequeña tienda solo apoyo su bicicleta a la entrada y paso directo a la puerta de empleados.

-Llegas media hora tarde. Estoy ansioso por escuchar tu excusa. Tenten.- Hablo un castaño de ojos perla mirando hacia unos papeles que quien sabe que contendrían. Jamás volteo ver a la recién llegada.

-Veras Neji mi tío Gai…- La castaña suspiro de alivio, el tío Gai era conocido de ambos y Neji también había sufrido de una u otra manera a cusa de él, así que supuso la comprendía solo al mencionarlo.

-Entiendo. Ve a ocupar tu puesto, Ino te ha cubierto mientras llegabas.- Se dio media vuelta pero solo dio dos pasos cuando volteo a ver de reojo a la castaña y le hablo nuevamente.- Por cierto, te vez muy bien con el pelo suelto, deberías usarlo más seguido así.- Y con eso siguió su camino hacia la pequeña oficina.

-¿Me dijo linda?- Sin querer llevo su mano a la mejilla ¿Eso que sentía era calor en su cara? Ella no se sonrojaba, jamás. Ella era Tenten Nagata, ella no era como las demás chicas bobas enamoradas. Ella era la campeona regional de baletudo y demás artes marciales, la más ruda desde la primaria a la universidad, la nueva maestra de Mo Do Kwan del pueblo. Ella no caía bajo los encantos del idiota y presumido de Neji Hyuga. Bufo y fue a su casillero para ponerse su casaca y empezar su labor en la caja registradora.

-Parece que a alguien se le pegaron las sabanas ¡Por dios Tenten!- Apenas estaba hablando una rubia de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, compañera de la recién llegada cuando volteo a ver a la de ojos chocolates y se sorprendió de su apariencia.

-¿¡Por qué gritas así Ino!? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué? ¡Me asustas mujer habla!- Tenten revisaba su vestimenta y tomo el espejo que su amiga siempre cargaba para ver si tenía algo pero al no encontrarse nada miro aún mas extrañada a la rubia.

-No hay nada de malo mujer todo lo contrario. No puedo creer lo que hace un ligero cambio en tu cabello para remarcar todas esas bellas facciones que posees. Quizás cambiaria tu blusa por algo más atrevido, pero que igual la casaca lo ocultaría. Quizás un ligero maquillaje.- Hablo Ino examinándola de pies a cabezas.

Tenten solo negó con la cabeza y la movió de la caja registradora, aunque Ino era limpia ella tenía su rutina predeterminada. Llegaba, se ponía su casaca, contaba el dinero de fondo de la caja registradora, se instalaba y limpiaba su lugar de trabajo a conciencia. Si no había mucha clientela ayudaba a Ino a acomodar mercancía o al novio de la mencionada en los vegetales y frutas. Solo faltaba revisar que los demás implementos de la caja estuvieran ahí.

La campanilla de la entrada sonó y puso su mejor sonrisa para recibir al nuevo cliente. Pero la sangre se le fue a los pies cuando reconoció esa peculiar cabellera plateada y un nuevo sonrojo la cubrió, pero ahora era de vergüenza. Así que bajo su rostro para prolongar algún reclamo y se dispuso a saludar.

-Bienvenido cliente. Si necesita ayuda no dude en preguntar a cualquiera de los empelados.- Rogaba porque solo pasara de largo y empezara sus compras lo más rápido posible. Aunque quizás podría aprovechar y disculparse.

Y tal y como rogo el hombre pasó de largo directo a tomar una canastilla y revisar los estantes de la tienda.

Por otro lado el peli plata, el nuevo maestro de educación básica en el pueblo, Hatake Kakashi no podía sentirse con más suerte que ese día ¿Por qué? Respuesta sencilla. En todo el bendito camino no se había podido sacar de la mente esos ajustados pantaloncillos blancos con esa cabellera chocolate. Cuando llego a la pequeñísima tienda y vio la misma bicicleta que casi lo arrolla pensó que quizás la chica en cuestión estaría haciendo compras, pero fue mucho mejor, trabajaba en ese lugar.

También se percató que estaba avergonzada, así que sumo dos más dos y se dio cuenta que el accidente de esa mañana se debía a que al parecer llegaba o llego tarde al trabajo, así que ahora estaba abochornada y el sabría sacar provecho de esa situación. Así que se tomó un largo tiempo en ver lo que tenía el lugar para y que podría llevar, casi viendo artículo por artículo.

Vio pasar a una rubia de coleta larga quien le sonrió amablemente y fue hacia donde se encontraba la castaña.

-¿Viste el hombre que acaba de entrar? Es bastante atractivo. Aunque el tapabocas lo hace ver algo mafioso, pero de que es guapo lo es.- Le hablo Ino a Tenten mientras mantenía vigilado despistadamente al peli plata.

Mientras Ino hablaba y hablaba Tenten quería mantenerse firme, pero sentía que las piernas le iban a flaquear, si el tipo ese le reclamaba solo tendría que pedir disculpas pues estaba en todo su derecho, pero tampoco quería que se hiciera un numerito ahí y que Neji se enterara, mínimo la suspendería unos días solo por el escándalo.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso hasta que se dio cuenta que Ino había dejado de hablar y el sonido de cosas ser colocadas en la banda transportadora la saco de su letargo mental. Un fantasmal escalofrió recorrió toda su espina dorsal, sabia de quien se trataba pues nadie más había ingresado a la tienda.

-Buenos días ¿Encontró todo lo que buscaba?- Trato de actuar normalmente posible, pero nunca levanto su rostro de la caja registradora.

-¿Usted es nuevo aquí verdad?- Esa era Ino, con su usual sentido de chismear todo lo que se pueda.

-Así es.- La voz había salido algo parca, sin intención, pero el escalofrió en Tenten solo aumentaba con eso. Además de que podía sentir la mirada del hombre sobre ella.

-Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, mis padres tiene un invernadero aquí. Mi amiga aquí presente y que no se por qué hoy esta como robotizada es Tenten Nagata, su tío es dueño de la escuela de Mu Do Kwan y ella es la maestra ahí ahora.- Ante esto La castaña levanto su rostro hacia Ino para fulminarla con la mirada y después al peli plata quien al parecer sonreía por debajo del tapabocas.

-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, seré el nuevo maestro de educación básica aquí. Un gusto conocerlas.- Kakashi nunca dejo de sonreír a las chicas. Al menos ya sabía cómo se llamaba la castaña. Tenía que agradecerlo a la rubia.

-Ino necesito tu ayuda con unas cajas.- La voz de un chico peli negro y pálido atrajo la mirada de los tres.

-Voy en un momento Sai.- Sonrió Ino quien se pudo dar cuenta que algo pasaba con esos dos y quería saber todo el chisme y ahora el celoso de su novio no se lo permitía.

-Necesito que me ayudes ahora Ino.- Recalco el chico mostrando una sonrisa por demás falsa.

-Ash, ya voy Sai.- Y refunfuñando tuvo que dejar el mejor chisme para ir a arreglar ciertas cosas con el peli negro.

Y aunque para Tenten y Kakashi la situación fue un tanto incomoda lo dejaron pasar rápidamente para alivio del peli plata y tortura para Tenten. Esta última tratando de actuar normalmente.

-Su total es de seiscientos yenes, señor.- Sonrió nerviosamente a Kakashi quien devolvió la sonrisa.

Este metió su mano a su bolsillo trasero para sacar su cartera y pagar el monto de la compra. Ella lo tomo evitando tocarlo y devolvió el cambio. Pero al darse cuenta que por los nervios al verlo entrar había olvidado lo más importante en una caja registradora, las bolsas de papel y plástico. Afortunadamente la caja contigua actuaba como curto de suministros para esa, así que de nueva cuenta lento su rostro al peli plata para saber qué tipo de bolsa usaría.

-¿Plástico o papel?

-Plástico, son bastantes cosas para las de papel.- Rasco su nuca distraídamente al mirar todo lo que llevaba.

-Si entiendo. Espere un momento por favor.

Tenten volteo hacia la otra caja sin usar para buscar las bolsas de plástico, y estas tenían que estar justamente en la parte más baja, así que se impulsó un poco y las alcanzo, pero al mirar hacia la parte de enfrente de ella había un espejo y el reflejo le regresaba como el peli plata tenía la cabeza ladeada y sin descaro admiraba sus sentaderas. Si él pensaba que se iba a disculpar ahora la iba a escuchar.

-Parece que está disfrutando de la vista.- Lo vio levantar la mirada y como sin descaro sonreía aún más.

-Bastante la verdad.- Si era sincero no había visto el espejo pero bueno, tampoco le iba a mentir.

Tenten se voltea hecha una furia hacia él e intenta propinarle un golpe, y para su sorpresa lo detiene sin esfuerzo lo que se refleja en su propio rostro. Nadie había detenido sus golpes, solo tres hombres lo había hecho, bueno ahora cuatro, uno de ellos era su tío Gai, el hijo de este Lee y su amargado jefe Neji Hyuga y ahora este disque maestro lo hacía sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Yo también se algo de Mu Do Kwan. Además dado que hace rato casi me atropellas con tu bicicleta es un pago justo admirar la bella anatomía que posees ¿No lo crees?- No la dejo zafarse de su agarre, ella olía a flores silvestres, era un olor bastante agradable.

-Su comportamiento es inapropiado para un maestro, debería darle vergüenza.- Como pudo se deshizo de su agarre mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Bueno también puedo aceptar alguna cena o mínimo alguna salida. Ya sabes, soy nuevo y me gustaría conocer el lugar.- Metió sus manos al pantalón mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¡Nunca saldría con un tipo como usted!- Sentía su pecho subir y bajar del coraje, sus manos hechos puños. Era un milagro que nadie se hubiera parado por ahí por los gritos que ella daba, porque el hombre de enfrente estaba de lo más tranquilo.

-Bueno, me debes una disculpa por el accidente de la mañana. Yo creo que es justo que como mínimo me lleves a conocer el lugar.- El peli plata tomo una bolsa de plástico y empezó a guardar las cosas.

-Pensaba disculparme, pero lo sorprendí viéndome el trasero, usted mismo dijo que con eso se cobró ¿No?- También tomo una bolsa y empezó a ayudarlo, su seño estaba por demás fruncido.

-A lo mucho fueron dos segundos. Eso no cuenta con el enorme susto que me provocaste. Es más aun siento que mi corazón se quiere salir del pecho. Además me llamaste "idiota" también, así que fue un casi atropello e insulto.- Un falso rostro acongojado en el peli plata acompaño a esa declaración.

-Es bastante falso.- Enarco su ceja Tenten y cruzo sus brazos. Vaya que era descarado el hombre.

-Pero es verdad, así que debo ser compensado. Pasare mañana por ti a las 6 ¿Esta bien  
?- Tomo todas su bolsas y sonriendo salió de la tienda.

-¡No sabe dónde vivo!- Le grito aun con las manos empuño casi en la puerta también.

-No creo que haya muchas escuelas de Mu Do Kwan por aquí.- Sonrió aún más y hondeo su mano al aire a modo de despedida.

Tenten maldijo a Ino internamente a la gran boca que tenía, su amiga siempre se metía en aprietos y a los que estaban a su alrededor, solo que esta vez no pudo salvarse como en las anteriores.

-¿Y qué paso con el maestro? ¿Ya se fue?- La susodicha llegaba para no perderse nada pero había llegado tarde, y lo lamentaría en un buen tiempo.- ¿Qué paso?

-Nada, solo que al parecer tengo una cita con él mañana.- Se fue a su lugar de trabajo con una Ino detrás de ella con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Si, lo lamentaría por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Díganme que piensan por favor. Es la primera vez que mi Kakashi esta con alguien más que no es Hinata, así que la verdad, estoy muy nerviosa por saber sus opiniones.

No sé cuándo publique el segundo capítulo, pero sé que tardare. No me manden amenazas de muerte por eso. Soy madre de una hermosa niña de cinco años que necesita de mí.

Bueno, sin más ya me despido.


End file.
